The Anime World
by Chartlesaur
Summary: The dimension of each Anime is somehow fused into one big one.
1. Chapter 1: Fusion of the Worlds

The Anime World   
****************  
Fusion of the Worlds  
****************  
By: Chartlesaur  
****************  
It was a peaceful night in Tokyo where Sakura Avalon was getting ready for bed.   
*I can't believe how long it's been since I transformed all the cards into Star Cards. I miss the old days. *  
The Cardcaptor missed the adventures she had with her friends.  
Sakura hopped onto her bed and slept with beautiful dreams.  
Little did she know that a mysterious force was controlling the Star Cards...  
****************   
Takato lied down on his bed thinking about how much things have changed since Guilmon came into his life.  
*I'm a real Digimon Tamer now! Kazu MUST be jealous. That Indramon sure was tough but the Digimon came through! I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.*  
With that last thought, he drifted into sleep.   
Meanwhile...  
"Terriermon, do you think the other Devas are as tough as Indramon?" Henry asked.  
The little bunny paced back and forth in his tamer's room.  
"I don't know but we better get some more doughnuts! We're all fresh out!"   
"Terriermon..." Henry said with a mean voice.  
"What? Just because I ate it all doesn't mean we don't need anymore!" Terriermon replied.  
The Digimon and tamer continued talking like two best friends.  
The third tamer was wondering about a certain card.  
"Hmmm...I just don't know why that goggle head can get the Blue Card while I can't."   
Rika got the card once but she wants it again.  
"Rika, is something the matter?" Renamon appeared and asked.  
"It's nothing. Anyway, I'm tired. Who knows which Deva will show up tomorrow." While Rika slept, Renamon went for a peaceful walk.  
In a strange building, a man named Yamaki was extremely angry with that giant Digimon.   
"AHHHHHHH!" His horrible scream filled the whole building.   
Suddenly, the same force that took control of the Star Cards is now controlling the entire program in the building.   
The three tamers' D-Arcs started to glow...   
****************  
In a quiet town the Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, gets ready for bed.   
"I can't believe how many badges I have, Pikachu." he said to his first Pokémon.  
"Pika, pika." it replied.  
As Ash walked up to his room, he bumped into Misty the water Pokémon trainer.  
"Ash, now that you have all the badges and competed in the Johto League, what's next?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know, Misty. Maybe I should just keep training and maybe I'll compete in the Pokémon League or Johto League again." he replied.  
"I can't believe how much we've changed since the first day we met." The young trainer was holding Togepi while she talked. Togepi tried to sleep.  
"Yeah, I can still see the look on your face when I borrowed your bike."  
"Speaking of my bike, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BUY ME A NEW ONE!!??" Misty exclaimed.  
"Someday I will!" just like that, he was gone and in his room.  
"Errrrr..." the redhead growled.  
As Ash, Misty and their friend Brock slept, their PokéBalls started to glow in a strange light.  
At the Ruins of Alph...  
"Sir, something's happening in the big room!"   
"What?"  
"Unowns! Thousands of them! They're all going into a glowing crystal!"   
****************  
In another dimension, a man named Goku was flying towards an island in the ocean with his son, Gohan.  
When they arrived, Goku started to feel strange.  
*Something's wrong...*   
Suddenly his energy level was at the highest! He could feel his energy being drained!  
"Daddy, what's going on?" Goku's son asked.  
Suddenly, his friends came out of the house.  
"Goku, what's going on?" Krillain exclaimed.  
"His energy is being drained!" Master Roshi said.  
"AHHHHH!" the strongest fighter on Earth was screaming as his energy disappeared.  
After 1 minute, it stopped. Goku fell down. He was exhausted.  
"DADDY!" Gohan screamed.  
"Daddy? You have a son! Goku, are you alright?" Krillain asked.  
"I think so. What was that?" the fighter looked like he just got defeated in a battle.  
"I don't know, but we better be prepared for anything." his best friend replied.  
Gohan ran to his father and hugged him. He was glad that his dad was all right.  
****************  
Out in space, a sayain crash-landed on a distant planet.  
*Great, now I have to repair this stupid piece of junk.*  
****************  
Back on the island...  
"What's that?!" Master Roshi pointed at a strange creature.  
"It looks like a turtle." Goku observed.  
"A giant one!" Krillain added.  
The creature said one thing:  
"Blast-toise!"  
****************  
The next day...  
When Sakura woke up, she was defiantly surprised.  
"What! What happened to my room?!" her whole room looked like a burglar came.  
The experienced Mistress of the Clow looked around. She didn't see anything.  
"It's probably Tori. Errr..."   
"This place is so boring." a strange sweet voice said.  
"AHHH! Who's there?" Sakura looked under her bed.  
She saw a creature that had a symbol on his head.  
"Hi! I'm Calumon!" it greeted.  
"AHHH!" the Mistress of the Clow fell and crashed into a pile of stuffed animals.  
"She must have gotten off the wrong side of the bed." Calumon said in a cute voice.  
"Ok, this is not happening." Sakura said to herself as she sat up right.   
Calumon walked up to her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked politely.  
Sakura stared hard at Calumon and finally...  
"What are you?"  
The little creature looked for a moment and said:  
"I'm a Digimon, silly. What'd you think I was? A donkey?"   
"A Digi-what?" Sakura was very confused.  
"A Digimon."   
"Calumon, what are you doing? Just because things are out of whack, doesn't mean it's ok to hang around humans." came an evil voice.  
Sakura looked at her window and saw a purple imp.  
"Impmon! Oh, please don't try to get my data." Calumon said.  
"Data?" Sakura wondered.  
"What a pathetic human. Don't you know what a Digimon is? A Digimon is more powerful than any human! And I'm the strongest, Ba-Boom!" Impmon explained.  
The purple Digimon hops down into the room and tried to get Calumon's data. He points his finger up and it starts to light up.  
"Don't you hurt Calumon! He's a small and defenseless creature!"   
"So, is that your tamer?" Impmon asked.  
"No, she's just weird." Calumon replied.  
Sakura falls.   
"Well, you're not hurting Calumon! Even if he did call me weird!" the Mistress gets ready to make some magic.  
"O Key of the Star,  
With Powers Burning Bright,  
Reveal the Staff,  
and Shine your Light!  
Release!"   
After a bright light, Sakura was holding a wand with a star at the end.  
"You're no ordinary human! But I can still beat you. Ba-Da-Boom!" Impmon changes target and fires a small fireball at Sakura.  
"AHHH! Fire in the house!" she uses her wand and hits the fireball. The fireball went out the window and broke into data.  
"SAKURA! WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" it was Tori's voice.  
"Uh, oh."  
Impmon jumps out of the window with Calumon behind him.   
Sakura quickly transforms her wand back into a key.  
The door opens and Tori comes in.  
"What's with all that racket?" Sakura's brother asked.  
"Oh! I'm just practicing something for a school project!" she quickly made-up an excuse.  
"Right," Tori said, "hurry up squirt, breakfast is getting cold. Oh, and clean your room. It looks like there was a fight."   
Sakura's brother left the room and went downstairs.  
"That was a close one. What were those creatures?" she wondered.  
****************  
"Blast-toise!"   
"What is that thing?" Krillain was still puzzled.  
The creature walked towards the humans.  
"Toise. Blast!" it exclaimed.   
"This is too weird." Goku said.  
"FEAROW!" screeched a bird from above.  
"What's that, Daddy?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know, Gohan." his father replied.   
"It looks like a giant bird." Master Roshi commented.  
Suddenly, another strange creature appears with a human on it's back. They were out in the sea coming towards the small island. When they arrived, the human revealed a red and white sphere.  
"Lapras, return!" the boy yelled.  
A red beam shoots out from the sphere and surrounds the creature. The Lapras disappears into the red and white ball.  
"What was that?" Krillain wondered out loud.  
The boy looked at them, he wore a hat, jeans, a blue and white jacket and a black shirt. He had a yellow rat on his shoulder. The turtle left the island once he saw the boy.  
"What's going on? Who are you guys?" the boy asked.  
Goku, Krillain, Master Roshi and Gohan looked really confused.  
"Well, I'm Goku and this is Krillain, Master Roshi and Gohan." Goku introduced.  
"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu. I woke up this morning and saw your island from my town. It wasn't there before." Ash explained why he was here.  
"What do you mean it wasn't here before? It's always been here! What city are you from?" Master Roshi demanded.  
"I'm from Pallet Town."  
"Pika, pika." Pikachu repeated.  
"Pallet Town? Never heard of it." said Roshi.  
"What do mean you never heard of it? You guys are probably the ones who stole my badges! Now you're trying to trick me!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Pikachu!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Reunite

The Anime World  
****************  
Friends Reunite  
****************  
By: Chartlesaur  
****************  
"Pikachu!"  
"Badges? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Krillain replied.  
"Don't try and fool me! You're probably part of Team Rocket! Go, Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash ordered.  
Pikachu jumps up and attempts to shock Krillain, Goku, Gohan and Roshi! Goku grabs onto his son and dodges the shock. Krillain grabs Roshi and dodges as well.   
"Master Roshi! Take Gohan and go inside!" Goku instructed.  
The old fighter takes Gohan and runs into his house.  
"Ok, what are you talking about? What kind of badges?" Krillain demanded.  
"You should know! You're the ones who took them!" Ash replied.  
"We didn't take anything! You just came here accusing us!" Goku yelled.  
Ash was mad because when he woke up, all of his badges were gone. All the hard work he did just disappeared.  
"You don't look like Team Rocket members anyway. I'm sorry for accusing you. But things have been just weird lately." Ash apologized.  
"You're right. We've never seen a creature like the one on your shoulder until today." said Goku.  
****************  
When Sakura finished her breakfast, she decided to go to Madison's house. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun was shining bright. Sakura put on her roller blades and went out the door. She made it to the bus stop without any interruptions. As she took off her blades, Calumon appeared again.  
"Hi!" it greeted.  
"AHHH! It's you again!" Sakura still thought it was a dream.  
"Of course it's me, silly! Where are you going?" Calumon wanted to know.  
"I'm going to Madison's house for a visit."  
Sakura walked onto the bus when it came. Calumon couldn't resist following.  
As the Mistress of Clow looked for an empty seat, a girl yelled:  
"Hey! It's Calumon!"   
"Huh?" Sakura didn't think anybody else knew about the Digimon.   
The people on the bus just thought they were playing a game.   
"Hi, Juri!" Calumon yelled.  
Sakura went and sat beside the girl named Juri.  
"Hi, I'm Juri."   
"I'm Sakura."   
"So, you know about Calumon too?"   
"Yeah. He surprised me this morning. We got in a fight with Impmon." Sakura can still remember it all very clear.   
"I don't like Impmon. He's not very nice." Juri said.  
The bus stopped.   
"Well, this is my stop. Bye!" the mistress gets off the bus and starts walking towards Madison's house. She noticed Calumon decided to stay with Juri.   
When Sakura made it to Madison's gigantic house, she pushed the buzzer at the front gate.   
"Hello?" it answered.  
"Hi, Madison! It's me, Sakura!"  
"What a surprise! Come on in!"   
The gate opened and Madison came running out.  
"What brings you all the way out here?"   
"I need to talk to you. You see, this morning when I woke up, there was this strange creature in my room. He said his name was Calumon." Sakura explained.  
"A creature that can talk? That is strange." Madison replied.  
"At first I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't."  
"You know, this morning I heard a strange noise in the garden."   
"Maybe we should go and check it out." Sakura suggested.  
The two friends walked towards Madison's garden. When they got there, the whole place was ruined!  
"What happened?!" Madison cried.  
"It looks like someone or something was digging here!" Sakura observed.  
Suddenly, a three-headed creature popped up from the ground.   
"Trio!" it cried.  
"What's that?" Madison asked.  
"It might be a Digimon but Digimon can talk." Sakura suggested.  
"Dug-trio!" the creature started to create an Earthquake!  
"What's going on?!" Madison screamed.  
"It's an earthquake!" Sakura replied. "I'm going to try my magic!"  
"O Key of the Star,  
With Powers Burning Bright,  
Reveal the Staff,  
and Shine your Light!  
Release!"  
Using her wand, Sakura attempts to stop Dugtrio.   
*It's in the ground, so I'll use watery.*  
"Watery Card, Release and Dispel!"  
Sakura points her wand at the three-headed mole but nothing happened.  
"Why isn't the Watery Card coming out?"  
"Watery Card, Release and Dispel!" Sakura makes a second attempt.  
Still, nothing happened.  
The mole continues the earthquake.  
"How come the Star Cards won't release?" Madison yelled.  
"I don't know!" Sakura replied.  
"Element, Water!"  
A blast of water came out of nowhere and hits the creature.   
The earthquake stopped.  
Sakura looked at the direction where the water came from. She was surprised!  
It was Li Showron!  
"Hello, Sakura. Hello, Madison." he greeted.  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
The three-headed mole had disappeared after the water hit it.   
"Lately, I've been sensing something weird. Like that creature we just fought. So, I decided to come back to Tokyo and see what's going on." Li explained.  
"You're right! Things have been weird! This morning I met a Digimon called Calumon."   
"Digimon?"   
"I don't know what they are really, but they can talk."   
"Well, Sakura just tried to use the Watery Card but nothing happened." Madison added.  
"What? That's impossible! If the cards don't respond then something must have happened to them. I'm going to try the Lasin Board and see if it points at you." Li announced.  
He takes out a board that sort of resembles a Chinese checkers board. He started a chant:  
"Sources of Light,  
With ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within,  
Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity,   
Force know my plight,  
Release the Light!"  
The Lasin Board lights up and a beam of light shoot out from it. It wasn't pointing at Sakura!  
"Sakura. You don't have the cards anymore!"  
****************  
Ash went back home after meeting Goku, Krillain, Roshi and Gohan. He just doesn't know what's going on! First his badge disappears and now people who don't know about Pokémon?   
When he gets to his house, an old friend was there!  
"Hi, Ash!" he called out.  
"Richie! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Ash was glad to see his old friend again. But why was he here?  
"Ash, this morning I saw a lot of creatures that weren't Pokémon. All of my badges also disappeared."  
Richie was sad about the badges too.  
"My badges are missing too, and I just met some people who don't even know what Pokémon are!"   
"People who don't know what Pokémon are? That is strange."  
The two friends went inside Ash's house to see if anything was on the news.  
On Roshi's Island, Goku and Krillain does the same.  
*****************  
"That's impossible!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Sakura didn't do anything to them." Madison commented.  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with all the strange things that's been happening." guessed Li.  
Suddenly, the Book of Clow appears!   
"What's going on?" the Mistress wondered.  
With a bright light, a yellow animal comes out of the book.  
"It's Kero!" Madison exclaimed.  
The book falls to the ground with a thump.  
"Sakura! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Kero said.  
"Kero! You're back!"   
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Madison missed the Guardian Beast.  
"Yeah! Yue should be here any minute now!"   
"Yue's coming?" Li questioned.  
"Yes! Something very serious happened." Kero said seriously.  
Suddenly, a winged human magically appears. It was Yue.   
"LI!" came an annoying voice.  
"Oh, no..." Li cried.  
A girl jumps down from Madison's roof and starts screaming at Li.  
"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO THE DOCTOR'S! INSTEAD, YOU'RE HERE HAVING A REUNION WITH EVERYBODY!"   
"It's not a reunion! Something strange is going on, Meilin!"   
"I suggest we go inside and discuss this." Yue said calmly.  
"Good idea, but Madison should tell her servants and guards to leave us alone so they won't get suspicious." Kero suggested.  
Madison led them into her room. Then she buzzed one of her servants and tells him to not disturb her until she gives the ok. Meilin was still angry but she decided to let it go.  
"The Star Cards no longer belong to Sakura." Yue said.  
"Yeah, somehow, someone took control of them and released them around the world!" Kero exclaimed.  
"We have to get them back!" the mistress yelled.  
"It won't be easy since these creatures appeared." said Li.  
"Let's watch the news and see what they say about the world being like this." Madison suggested.  
Everybody agreed. "Miss Taylor" turned on her big screen T.V. and they waited for the news to come on.  
*****************  
Soon, everybody in the world had his or her T.V. set on the News channel, waiting to see what happened. 


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures Revealed

The Anime World  
****************  
Adventures Revealed  
****************  
By: Chartlesaur  
****************  
The world waited for the news to come on. After two minutes, a woman was on the screen.  
"Hello, I'm sure all of you are very anxious to find out what happened to the world. This morning, many of you woke up to see that your neighbourhood is different. Or you take a nice wlk but is disrupted by creatures. Here is what scientists think happened." the woman is shrunk back to a smaller screen and a scientist appears.  
"Yes. We believe that the world fused into one big one. Everybody that is watching the news right now is from a different world. But, an unknown force is said to have taken control and fused the world into one. To prove this, we took this green caterpillar and placed it in our data tube. The data said "No Info". That means that this creature is not from my world." the scientist disappears and the woman was on the screen again.  
"There you have it! Every world in the universe somehow fused into one big one! I also recieved another report. To seperate the world again, you must defeat the one who did it. Which unfortuantly, we don't know who it is." the news had ended.  
****************  
Sakura and her friends now understood what happened.  
"Who ever fused the worlds, used the powers from the Star Cards." Yue announced.  
"Yeah! So, I need to get them back or else the magic will destroy the world." Sakura said.  
"I think we all agree that only we can defeat the one who fused the world!" Kero exclaimed.  
Everyone nodded.   
"Then it's settled! We go and capture the cards back!" the mistress exclaimed.  
****************  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie and Delia Ketchum all knew what was about to happen.  
"I need to go and get my badges back." Ash announced.  
"I'm coming with you." said Richie.  
"Be careful you guys! Who knows what's out there now!" Ash's mom was worried all ready.  
"Don't worry, with the four of us and our Pokémon, I don't see what can go wrong." Brock reassurred.  
"Come on, we don't want to waste any more time." Misty said.  
The four friends headed for the door but it opened!  
It was Tracy!  
"Hi! I just saw the news, and I knew that you lost your badges. So, you guys are going to go and get them back. Well, I'm coming with you!" he said.  
"The more the merrier!" Ash exclaimed.  
****************  
"What now?" Krillain asked.  
"We try and find out who the person is and then destroy him." Goku answered.  
"How about you start tomorrow? You had one heck of a day already!" Roshi suggested.  
The two fighters agreed.  
****************  
Juri had made it to Takato's house when the news started. Takato looked puzzled after it ended.  
"What's wrong, Takato? Juri asked.  
"It's nothing, really. Do you think a Digimon could be powerful enough to fuse thousands of worlds together?" Takato answerd with a question.  
"Maybe..." Juri just didn't know.  
Meanwhile...  
"If worlds are fused into one, then it's going to be harder for us to defeat the Devas." Henry said to Rika on the phone.  
"Who cares? The real question is: Who fused the worlds together?" Rika said.  
"It might be a Digimon. Most likely the Soverign that the Devas keep talking about."   
In the building...  
"AHHHHHH! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! ONE OF THOSE STUPID DIGIMON MUST BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Yamaki screamed.  
"Sir, the system is running again." Riley informed.  
"GOOD! START THE PROGRAM AND DELETE EVERY OUNCE OF DATA IN THIS WORLD!"   
*****************  
In parts of the world, people knew what they had to do.  
They all must seek out the one and destroy him.  
*****************  
Ash, Brock, Misty, Richie, Tracy and their Pokémon all began a new journey through Kanto. They walked through a forest, and saw many creatures that can talk. But they ingored them and continued to Viridian City. When they arrived, the gym was closed again!  
"Why is this gym always closed?" Ash demanded.  
"Last time we were here, Team Rocket was the Gym Leader." Misty commented.  
They all decided to go to Pewter City. However, they must go through Viridian Forest.  
As they walked, Richie hears a branch snap.  
"Did you guys hear something?" he asked.  
"No." they all replied.  
*Maybe it's just my imagination.* he thought.  
They continued, when suddenly...  
"OW!"  
"I defiantly heard something!" Richie exclaimed.  
A boy fell out of a bush in front of them.   
"Metabee!" he yelled.  
"What?" a yellow robot comes walking out of the bush.  
"Why'd you push me?" he demanded.  
"I didn't push you! You tripped over a branch!" the robot replied.  
"A real live robot that can talk!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Don't be so surprised, Ash. Remember? Almost every world merged, so anything is possible." Tracy reminded.  
The boy looked at the group and said:  
"Who are you guys? What world are you from?"   
"We're from the Pokémon World. I'm Ash and this is Misty, Brock, Tracy, Richie, Pikachu and Togepi." Ash introduced.  
"I'm Ikki and this is Metabee. We're from the Medabot World. I'm looking for a girl named Erika. Have you seen her?" Ikki asked.  
"No, you're the first person we've seen all day." Richie replied.  
"Well, somehow we separated. We were exploring the new continent and looking for clues to who could merge the worlds together."   
"Well, we're following Ash and Richie so they can get all the badges again since they were stolen." Misty said.  
"Badges?" Ikki wondered.  
"Like the ones you get in Scouts?" MetaBee asked.  
"No!" Brock exclaimed.  
They all explained what badges were to Ikki. After that, Ikki and MetaBee explained what MedaBots were.  
Suddenly, a girl comes running out of some trees. She was with another MedaBot.   
"Erika!" Ikki exclaimed.  
"Ikki, a swarm of bees are chasing me!" she yelled.  
They were actually Beedrills!   
"AHHHH! BUGS!!" Misty hated insects.   
Richie grabs a PokéBall and throws it.  
"Go, Zippo!" a Charmeleon emerged from it.  
Ash noticed that his Charmander evolved. Last time, it beat Pikachu.  
"Zippo, Flamethrower!" Richie commanded.  
"Char...Meleon!" Zippo fires a Flamethrower at a couple of Beedrills and knocks them down.  
Ash decided to help.  
"I choose you, Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!"  
"You too, Zippo!"  
The two fire Pokémon fires at the Beedrills and eventually, they flew away.  
Ikki and Erika were impressed by their performances.  
They quickly introduced each other to Erika.   
"Wow! This is the BIGGEST scoop we've ever had! Too bad I'm 500 miles away from the school." Erika said.  
"Well, we better get going now." Ash said.  
"Wait, I challenge you to a battle." Ikki announced.  
"Yeah! Bring it on." MetaBee added.  
"Ash doesn't have a MedaBot though." Tracy said.   
"Then he'll use his Pokémon!" Ikki exclaimed.  
"Then it's agreed!" a man was camouflaged against the tree!   
"I, Mr. Referee will act as Referee to make sure no one gets hurt. MedaFighter and Trainer, ready? Battle!" he said.  
"Go, Pikachu!" Ash called out.  
"Attack, MetaBee!" Ikki exclaimed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Deva Attack!

The Anime World  
******************  
Deva Attack!  
******************  
By: Chartlesaur  
******************  
Pikachu gets ready to shock his opponent. MetaBee gets ready to attack.  
"Battle!" Mr. Referee shouted.  
"Thundershock!" Ash ordered.  
"MetaBee, if you get hit by electricity then you'll malfunction! Dodge it!" Ikki commanded.  
"Gotcha!" MetaBee dodges the shock and fires a missile at Pikachu.  
"Agility!"   
"Ash has improved." Richie commented.  
Pikachu runs out of the way and attempts another shock. This time it almost hit!  
"MetaBee! Seeker Missile!"  
MetaBee fires two missiles towards Pikachu. This time the electric rodent doesn't have time to escape!  
"Pikachu! Use your Thunder to destroy the missiles! Then attack MetaBee!" Ash commanded.  
Pikachu charges quickly and fires electricity from its red cheeks. With a flash of light, the missile explodes! Pikachu changes target and shocks MetaBee!  
The robot falls down with his Medal ejecting.  
"Function ceased! The winner is Ash and Pikachu!" Mr. Referee announced.  
"MetaBee..." Ikki walks towards the fallen MedaBot and puts the medal back in.   
"I can't believe I lost!" MetaBee shouted as soon as he was back online.  
"What a scoop! A Pokémon defeating a MedaBot!" Erika shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" Ikki demanded.  
Erika and her MedaBot Brass, backs off.  
"Your MetaBee is powerful." Ash tried to make Ikki feel better.  
"Thanks. I'm going with you on your journey." the MedaFighter said.  
"Hey! You didn't ask us if we want to!" Erika exclaimed.  
"Too bad!"   
Ash looked at his friends and they all nodded.  
"Sure! Come on, we better get going to Pewter!" Ash said.  
*******************  
"Sir, if we do that then it'll overpower the computer. This whole place could blow!" Riley argued.  
Yamaki didn't care. He just wanted the data gone.  
"Start the program or you'll be swimming with the fishes tonight!" he yelled.  
Riley couldn't argue with that. She started the program.  
"Juggernaut at 10%" she said.  
"Good." Yamaki walked towards another room.  
*******************  
Takato and Juri met Henry and Rika at Guilmon's hiding place. Kazu and Kenta were there too.   
"So, now that the world is merged. What's going to happen?" Kenta asked.  
"Who knows? We should be on the lookout for anything." Henry replied.  
"I think we should try and find out who merged the world. Then we can defeat him." Rika said.  
"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Kazu wondered.  
The Digimon listened to the conversation when Terriermon interrupted.  
"A Digital Field! It's a big one!"   
"Oh, no!" Takato exclaimed.  
A Digital Field covered the sky! It came lower and lower until a Digimon bio-emerged.  
"A giant pig!" Juri screamed.  
"Oh, bad. Oh, bad. Oh, bad!" Calumon was worried.  
The giant pig growled and started walking through the city. Crushing whatever he walked through.  
Rika tried to call up the Digimon on her D-Arc. Nothing showed up for a minute but then the picture of the Digimon appeared with some data.  
"Vikaralamon, Ultimate Level. His Boar Bomb and Fusion Ball can destroy an entire city in an instant! It's a Deva!" Rika said.  
The Digimon gets ready.  
"Takato." Guilmon prepares.  
"Henry." Terriermon's ready for action.  
"Rika." Renamon gets set.  
The three tamers nodded and:  
"DigiModify! Digivoulution Activate!"   
"Guilmon Digivolve to Growlmon!"  
"Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!"  
"Renamon Digivolve to Kyuubimon!"  
In place of the Rookies was Champion Digimon.   
The Digimon ran in front of the giant pig and starts attacking.  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fires a giant fireball at Vikaralamon. It seemed to have no effect.  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" still no effect.  
"Gargo Laser!" their attempts were good but they weren't doing anything.  
"This isn't working." Henry announced.  
"Well, duh." Rika said.  
People were running screaming during the battle as the buildings collapsed.  
Juri, Kenta and Kazu watched the battle from the sidelines with Calumon.   
"This isn't working." Kenta said.  
"It's pretty obvious." Kazu commented.  
Juri wished she were a Tamer so she could help.   
**************************   
Back at Madison's house, the group felt earthquakes from Vikaralamon.   
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
"It's coming from town!" Madison cried.  
Sakura, Madison, Li, Meilin, Kero and Yue all ran outside and looked. They saw a giant pig on the rampage!  
"Come on!" Li said.   
Kero transforms into his real form and they all ran to where the battle was.  
***************************  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon fires continuously at Vikaralamon but the attacks have no effect!  
"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon slashes hard but still no effect!  
"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon turns into a spinning blue wheel and charges towards the pig.  
"Boar Bomb!" Vikaralamon opens its mouth and black ooze comes out of it.   
The Boar Bomb sticks Growlmon, Kyuubimon and Gargomon in it!   
"We can't move!" the fox shouted.  
"Well, duh! How do we get out?!" Gargomon wanted to destroy that pig badly.   
"Takatomon! Help!" Growlmon pleaded.  
The three Tamers were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to do. Vikaralamon continued his rampage on the city!  
****************************  
At the strange buildings...  
"Juggernaut at 40%. All systems are still functional."  
****************************  
"We have to do something!" Takato shouted.  
"Yeah, but what?!" Rika didn't know.  
"They need to Digivolve again!" Henry answered.  
"We don't have the Blue Card." reminded Rika.  
Just then, the Cardcaptor group came.  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked the tamers.  
"What does it look like? A giant pig is on a rampage through town!" Rika said.  
Juri came running out with Calumon.   
"Hey! Sakura!" she called.  
"It's Juri...And Calumon." the mistress said to herself.  
"You know her?" Takato asked.  
"Yep! We met on the bus this morning." she explained.  
"We don't have time to talk. The pig is out there." Yue reminded.  
Sakura and Li called out their weapons.  
"O Key of the Star,  
With Powers Burning Bright,  
Reveal the Staff,  
and Shine your Light!  
Release!"   
"Sources of Light,  
With ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within,  
Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity,   
Force know my plight,  
Release the Light!"   
The tamers, Juri and Calumon were confused.   
"You didn't tell me you could..." gasped Juri.  
Sakura, Li, Keroberos and Yue went towards Vikaralamon.   
"I don't have any cards at all!" Sakura yelled.  
"Just wait. See if you can sense one near by. We'll attack!" said Li.  
Sakura tries sensing something. Nothing yet...  
******************************  
"Juggernaut at 75% and still rising."  
*Good.* thought Yamaki.  
******************************  
"Element, Lightning!" Li fires a stream of electricity at the giant pig but no effect!  
Yue fires millions of small crystals in an attempt to weaken the Deva but no luck.  
Keroberos' fireball had the same results.  
"Nothing's working!" the guardian beast growled.  
Meanwhile...  
"Growlmon! Try to get free!" Takato yelled.  
"I'm trying!" his Digimon replied.  
The other Digimon are still stuck.   
Madison was filming the whole thing! Meilin just shouted out ideas that didn't work.  
"Oh, no! Vikaralamon is getting ready for another attack!" Henry shouted.  
"Boar Bomb!" this time Yue, Li and Keroberos are stuck!  
"What is this stuff?!" Li demanded.  
No one had the answer.   
"Fusion Ball!" the giant pig gives off a radiant wave that could cause serious damage!  
"Growlmon!"   
"Gargomon!"  
"Kyuubimon!"  
Sakura and Juri gasped.  
Madison stopped filming and Meilin stared.  
Suddenly, a blue aura started to glow in front of the tamers. When it stopped, three Blue Cards floated.  
"It's the Blue Card!" Henry yelled.  
They all knew what to do.  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivoulution Activate!"   
Calumon jumps out of Juri's arms and shouted:  
"Crystal Matrix Activate!" the symbol on its head shoots out a colourful beam.  
The D-Arcs beeped and:  
"Matrix Digivoulution."   
The three Digimon started to glow.  
"Growlmon Digivolve to..."  
"Gargomon Digivolve to..."  
"Kyuubimon Digivolve to..."  
The energy from the tamers' friendship gave them the power of the Blue Card!  
"WarGrowlmon!"  
"Rapidmon!"   
"Taomon!"  
The black ooze all disappears and the Fusion Ball is gone.  
"Let's do it!" Rapidmon yelled. "Rapid Fire!"   
Missiles coming from the rabbit's hand hits Vikaralamon and causes little damage.  
"How come our attacks aren't doing anything?" Taomon wondered.  
Sakura knew what was going on.   
"It's...a Star Card!" she shouted.  
They all stared at her.  
Madison and Meilin quickly explained what a Star Card is to the tamers.  
"Which card is it?" Keroberos asked.  
"The Power Card." Sakura said calmly.   
"Of course! Power is giving the pig energy!" Li yelled.  
******************************  
"Juggernaut at 85%. Sir, the power might overload." Riley informed.  
"I don't care." Yamaki replied.  
******************************  
"Sakura has to seal the card or we won't be able to defeat Vikaralamon." Henry said.  
"But I can't unless the Power leaves the Digimon." Sakura announced.  
"Like that's easy." Rika said.  
"Talisman of Light!" Taomon attacks but no effect.  
******************************  
"100%! Sir, it's overloading the system! This whole place is going to blow!"  
People screamed and ran out of the building. Henry's father headed towards the battleground.  
Yamaki just stood there yelling.  
******************************  
The sky suddenly opens up to reveal the Digital World! It starts sucking up the Digimon!  
"Boar Bomb!" The black ooze only hits WarGrowlmon since the pig was losing power. The Power Card comes out of the Digimon and falls to the ground.  
"What's happening to the Digimon?!" Meilin called out.  
"WarGrowlmon!" Takato cried.  
"They're getting deleted!" Henry screamed.  
Taomon uses her magic and attempts to protect Rapidmon and herself.  
"This should protect us!" Taomon yelled.  
"Well it's not working!" Rapidmon yelled. They were still getting deleted.  
With a mighty cry, Vikaralamon gave out one last attack.  
"Fusion Ball!"   
If it works then the Digimon will be deleted!  
"No!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Curse of the Springs

The Anime World  
******************  
Curse of the Springs  
******************  
By: Chartlesaur  
******************  
"No!!!"   
The tamers' fear of losing their Digimon was coming true! The others just didn't know what to think. Juri wanted to help but she didn't have a Digimon partner...  
Suddenly, a small yellow light glows in front of Juri. The young girl gasps as a Digivice forms from the light.   
"Fist of the Beast King!"   
Out of nowhere, a blast of fire hits Vikaralamon's attack and stops it!   
"It's Leomon!" Takato pointed.  
The lion like Digimon jumps down from the roof and lands beside Juri.  
"Leomon..." she said in a sweet voice.  
"We meet again, Juri." he replied.   
Leomon frees WarGrowlmon from the black ooze with his attack. The Digital World in the sky closes up just as Hypnos exploded. The Digimon stops vaporizing and the pig prepares for another attack.  
"WarGrowlmon!" Takato yelled.  
The giant dinosaur gets up and:  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
Vikaralamon gets hit hard but he's still up.   
"I'm getting really tired with this pig! Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon forms a triangle and fires beam.  
"Talisman of Light!" Taomon uses her giant brush to attack  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Juri's new partner also helps.   
With all those attacks, Vikaralamon got deleted.   
There's just one more thing left to do.  
"Power Card, return to your powers confined!" Sakura holds out her wand and Power gets turned back into a Star Card.   
The tamers all thanked Sakura and her friends for all their help.  
The mistress explained that they need to capture all the Star Cards, and then they'll search for the one who fused the worlds.  
Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Kenta, Kazu and the Digimon all decided to go into the DigiWorld the following day to seek out the Digimon Sovereign and stop him from sending Digimon to the real world.  
*******************  
Goku and Krillain waited for their friend, Yamcha to arrive at Roshi's Island so they can start looking for the one who fused the worlds. After a while, Yamcha finally arrived.   
The three fighters took off, leaving Gohan and Master Roshi behind. They flew towards Japan, not knowing what to expect but they're ready for anything.  
"Maybe we should land there to rest." Krillain pointed at a place with many springs.  
"Good idea." Goku replied.  
The fighters landed in front of the welcome booth. A man was there.  
"Greetings! Welcome to the Jyusenkyo Springs! I will be the tour guy!" he exclaimed.  
"Ok...How about taking us to a spring so we can relax." Yamcha said.  
"Ok! Which spring do you want? Monkey? Wolf? Duck?"   
"Is there really a difference? I'll take duck." Krillain said.  
Goku selected monkey and Yamcha wanted wolf. The tour guide took them to the springs they wanted.   
The three fighters jumped in and relaxed.   
After a while, they came out and went to the near by restaurant to eat. Goku ordered everything and ate it all!   
Suddenly, the food that Krillain was eating catches on fire!   
"What's going on?!" he exclaimed.  
Soon, the whole table was on fire!  
"You got it wrong again!" came a voice.  
"Put it out! Put it out!" shouted another.  
"I'm trying!" this time, it was a girl.  
The Z fighters turned to look and saw a young girl in a red hood, a boy in a blue robe and another boy that looked weird. They walked over to them.  
"Is anything wrong?" Goku asked.  
"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" the girl shouted.   
"What's your name?" Krillain asked.  
"I'm Cha Cha!"   
"I'm Riya!" the boy said.  
"And I'm Shiine." the boy in the blue robe finished.  
"I'm trying to perfect my water casting spell but I keep getting fire instead!" Cha Cha exclaimed. "Watch!"   
She holded out her hands and focused. Water came out this time! It splashed the three fighters and they were gone! In their place were a monkey, a wolf and a duck!  
"Cha Cha! You turned them into animals!" Shiine exclaimed.   
The three kids ran out of the restaurant in a blink of an eye.  
A strange boy comes into the restaurant and said:  
"Oh, no. That stupid guide didn't tell whoever these animals are that the springs are curses."   
The boy takes out a water bottle and splashes them. In an instant, they turn back into humans.  
"That was weird! I was a duck!" Krillain exclaimed.  
"What just happened?" Yamcha demanded.  
"We turned into animals of the springs we went into." Goku commented.  
"Hi, I'm Ranma. You guys are cursed with the Jyusenkyo Springs." the boy said.  
"I'm Goku and this is Krillain and Yamcha. What kind of curses?"   
"Well, when you get splashed by cold water, you turn into whatever curse you have. You can reverse the process when you get splashed with hot water." Ranma explained.  
"So, we're cured?" Yamcha asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. The next time you get splashed with cold water, you'll turn into animals."  
"What!!!" the three exclaimed.  
"Don't freak out! Why are you guys here anyway?"   
"We were looking for info on who merged the worlds so we can defeat him. We decided to take a break here." Krillain replied.  
"Really? I came here to look for the one who merged the worlds." Ranma said.  
"Maybe we should work together." Goku suggested.  
"Sure."   
"Are you sure there's no cure for this curse?" Krillain asked.  
"There is one possible cure. The Spring of the Drowned Men could cure you but it's never been found." Ranma replied.  
They all decided to stay there until the next day.  
****************  
On a distant planet...  
"There is nothing wrong with this stupid space pod! Why won't it fly!?" a sayain was angry at his space pod.   
He pushed a button on the scanner that he wore on his face.   
"Vegeta, come in!" he yelled.  
"What is it?" the scanner was a communicator!  
"My space pod broke down on a planet near the Earth and I can't find any problems with it."  
"So, what do you expect me to do? Come and fix it before you cry?"   
"Just get over here! It shouldn't take you that long."   
"Fine, Radditz. I'll bring Nappa too."   
*****************  
Ash, Brock, Misty, Richie, Tracy, Ikki, Erika, MetaBee, Brass and the Pokémon finally made it to Pewter City.   
"I never did like Viridian Forest." Misty commented.  
"It's great to be home!" Brock exclaimed.  
While they were walking down the street, they could hear explosions!  
"What's that?" Tracy wondered.  
Suddenly, the area in front of them exploded!  
Two figures could be seen.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the starts above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Wobbu-"  
"Get out of my way! Meowth! That's right!"  
The group stared at them for a minute.  
"When are they going to change their motto?" Ash asked.  
"I don't know, but right now it's really boring." Misty commented.  
Brock, Tracy and Richie explained to Ikki and Erika who Team Rocket was.  
"We're here for Pikachu!" Jesse exclaimed.  
"Big surprise there." Ash said in a bored tone.  
"This time we'll succeed!" James shouted.  
"That's what they always say." Brock said.  
"We really need new things to say." Meowth commented.  
"Oh! Who cares!? Go, Arbok!" Jesse threw a PokéBall and a snake came out.  
"Go, Weezing!" James called out his Pokémon.  
The trainers sighed.   
"Go, Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash commanded.  
"Pika...CHU!"  
Team Rocket blasts into the air (again)!  
"Hey, it's the first time we tried to get Pikachu since the worlds merged. We didn't have any ideas." Jesse said while flying.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"   
"They remind me of the Rubber Robos." Ikki said.  
"Yeah, they're both dumb." Metabee added.  
Since it was getting late, they decided to go to the Pokémon Center and stay there until tomorrow where Ash and Richie would battle for the Boulder Badge. 


	6. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?

The Anime World  
*******************  
Friend or Foe?  
*******************  
By: Chartlesaur  
*******************  
The tamers didn't know where to start the next day.   
"Where exactly are we going to find one lousy portal?" Rika asked.  
The others didn't have the answer.  
"I guess we have to look for it." Juri said.  
Takato, Rika, Henry, Juri, Kenta, Kazu and the Digimon all separated and searched for the Digital Portal that would take them to the Digital World.   
*******************  
Meanwhile, Sakura and the gang all met at the school.  
"The Star Cards are not just in this city. They are around the world." Yue said.  
The others had a "look" a their face.  
"Well...Then we have to travel around the world and capture all of the cards." Sakura said quietly.  
"But our parents will be worried." Madison pointed out.  
"Then we'll have to tell them." Li said.  
*******************  
Goku, Krillain, Yamcha and Ranma all sat in the restaurant discussing where to go next.  
"Where are we going now?" Yamcha asked.  
"Well, I have a theory. Whoever merged the worlds could be on another planet." Ranma replied.  
"It's possible..." Goku muttered.  
"Let's go to Bulma's place and get her to build a space ship. Then we can go out into space." Krillain suggested.  
And so the group prepares to go to Bulma's place.  
********************   
Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Richie, Ikki, Erika, MetaBee, Brass and the Pokémon all waked up the next morning. Ash and Richie are ready to battle now thanks to a good night's sleep.  
After breakfast, the group headed towards the gym.   
********************  
"Takatomon, what does a Digital Portal look like?" Guilmon asked.  
"Well..." the boy didn't really have an answer.   
They were now meeting the others at the park and when they arrived, no one was there except some kids with Digimon stuffed toys. One of the kids looks at Guilmon and exclaims!  
"A Digimon!"   
Now they were all staring towards Takato a Guilmon.  
"But that's impossible. Only DigiDestineds have a Digimon," a boy said.   
Takato thought they looked familiar.  
"Who are you?" the tamer asked.  
"We're the DigiDestined!" a boy with goggles on his head answered.  
By now Henry, Rika, Juri, Kazu, Kenta and the Digimon arrived.  
"Who are your new friends?" Juri wondered.  
"They're not exactly friends." Takato answered.  
"Then are they foe?" Rika asked.  
Guilmon sniffed and exclaimed.  
"Those are real Digimon!"   
Now the Tamers had a "look" on their face.  
Henry took one good look at them and said:  
"They're the DigiDestined from the T.V. show!"   
Now the DigiDestineds had a "look" on their face.  
"T.V. show?" a girl said.  
"We're not from a T.V. show," another girl said.  
All the Digimon were now very confused.  
Suddenly, a white mist emerged around them. Inside the mist, a glowing portal appeared and a Digimon started bio-emerging.  
"You guys are all going down!" said a strange looking creature that resembled a monkey.  
The monkey holds out his hand and from it a red energy blast came out.   
"Look out!" someone yelled.  
Fortunately, the blast didn't hurt anyone.  
"I am Makuramon! The Monkey Deva!"  
Terriermon leaps up and yelled:  
"Digimon attack!"   
All the Digimon either ran out or flied out preparing to battle.  
"So I'm outnumbered. Then lets make this a little more interesting." the Deva's eyes glowed and 16 Vilemons appeared.   
"Nightmare Shocker!" one of the devil like Digimon attacked.  
The blast was heading towards Renamon. The athletic fox dodges it quickly.   
The DigiDestined made their way to the Tamers and they all introduced themselves.   
Henry explained everything concerning the Devas.  
"Vee-Headbutt!"   
"Feather Strike!"   
"Diamond Shell!"  
"Sticky Net!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Lightning Claw!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Super Shocker!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
"Bunny Blast!"  
"Diamond Storm!"  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
Together the Digimon eventually defeated the Vilemon. Now they must face Makuramon.   
"So you're stronger than I thought..." the Deva said in an evil voice.   
"This looks like fun! Can I play?"   
The tamers had forgotten that Calumon was there with them!  
Makuramon stared at the little Digimon for a minute.   
"Yes...That is what the Sovereign wants..."   
Then suddenly, he dashes out, grabs Calumon and disappears through a portal!  
"Calumon!" Takato screamed.  
The Tamers couldn't believe that Makuramon captured the cute little Digimon!   
*****************  
"What are we going to do?" Takato asked.  
The others had their sad faces on. What were they to do?  
Izzy came up with a theory. He thought that Makuramon Digimon-napped Calumon because he was following the orders of the "Sovereign" and that Calumon must not be a regular Digimon.  
"Here's the plan. Half of us will go to the Digital World to find Calumon while the others stay in this world and fight any Digimon that Bio-Emerges." Izzy instructed.  
So it was set. Tai, Izzy, Sora, T.K., Cody, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika will be going to the Digital World. Matt, Mimi, Joe, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Juri, Kenta and Kazu will be stay behind.  
*****************  
Meanwhile in another part of Shinjuku...  
"Badda Boom!"   
A fire ball burns brightly and flies through the air.   
Impmon didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to live in the Real World anymore. He wanted to go to the Digital World and find a way to Digivolve.  
"So you want to Digivolve?"  
Impmon was startled by the voice.  
"Who's there!?" he demanded.  
"My name is Chatsuramon. If you wish to Digivolve then step into the light." it replied.  
Impmon looked around and saw a bright, digitalized light that gave off a strange aura.  
"What the heck? Why not?"  
he stepped into the light and disappeared.   
******************  
"What's going on?"   
Calumon asked while he was being carried away in a cage.  
"Be quiet! I must take you to the Sovereign at once!" Makuramon replied.  
Calumon wanted to see Takato and the others. He wanted to play with them. Most of all, he wanted cream puffs!  
******************  
"DigiPort open!" T.K. cried.  
A Digital Portal opened on Izzy's laptop and sucks half of the team in.  
"I hope they'll be alright." Juri said.   
Her partner, Leomon replied:  
"They'll be fine, Juri."  
****************** 


	7. Chapter 7: Of Battles and Enemies

TThe Anime World  
************************  
Of Battles and Enemies  
************************  
By: Chartlesaur  
************************  
"There it is!" Ash cried.  
The gang arrived at the Pewter City Gym hoping to battle Brock's father.  
"I hope my dad is still running this gym." Brock murmured.  
When Ash tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge!  
"Hey! It's locked!" he exclaimed.  
The others looked puzzled.  
"I know exactly why it's locked!" Erika yelled.  
The others looked at her as if she was joking.  
"The door's obviously locked because Brock's dad retired from Gym Leader!" she announced.  
Ikki and MetaBee didn't believe her.  
"How can you be so sure?" Ikki demanded.  
"Yeah!" MetaBee agreed.  
"Duh! Open your eyes! There's a sign up there!" she pointed at where the name of the gym was.  
Everybody fell.  
"It says: Sorry but this Gym is closed forever. I have retired." Tracy read out loud.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Misty asked.  
Brock took to a key and unlocked the door.   
"We go in a for a Gym Battle, of course!"   
The others stared at him.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A KEY!?!?!"   
Brock ran into the Gym. Everyone else followed.  
"Alright! Who's going to be first to battle?" Brock said as he walked to the other side of the gym.   
"Me!" Richie and Ash yelled at the same time.  
Brock flipped a switch and the Gym turned into a rocky arena!  
"How about a team battle of two V.S. one?" he asked.  
Richie and Ash looked at each other and nodded.  
"O-" they started but was interrupted.  
"WAIT! I want to battle too!" Ikki yelled.  
The others looked surprised.   
"Ok! Then it's agreed!"  
a boulder in the arena stands and reveals himself to be none other then Mr. Referee!  
"I declare this an official three on one Gym Battle! The Gym Leader will be able to use up to three Pokémon! Ash, Richie and Ikki must work together as a team and defeat Brock! Leaders, Trainers and Meda-Fighters, ready? Gym-Battle!" he exclaimed.  
Erika quickly pushed Record on her camera.  
"What we have today is a very special Gym Battle!" she exclaimed.  
"Go, Geodude!" Brock threw a PokéBall and the rock type Pokémon, Geodude appeared.  
Richie was going to be the first to battle.  
"I choose Happy!" his Butterfree came out happily.  
"Geodude, let's rock and roll with your Rock Throw attack!" Brock commanded.  
Geodude turns into an almost perfect rock and throws itself towards Happy.  
"Happy, dodge it!"  
The butterfly dodges just in time but Geodude comes back for a second round!  
"Try a Confusion attack!"   
Happy glows and Geodude stopped and fell!   
"Geodude! Are you ok?" Brock worried.  
The rock Pokémon got up and cried happily.  
"Geo-dude!"  
"Now try your Stun Spore!" Richie decided to paralyze it!  
"Geodude, counter with a Magnitude attack!"   
Geodude's magnitude became 4 and managed to cause damage to Happy.   
"Psybeam!" Richie commanded.  
"Psybeam? Butterfree can learn that?" Ash wondered.  
"Yeah. Pokémon can sometimes learn surprising attacks." Tracy commented.  
Happy gathers energy and fires a beam at Geodude!  
"Oh no!"  
The rock was slammed right into a boulder!  
"Geo-dude."  
Suddenly, Geodude started to glow!   
"It's evolving!" Misty said.  
Brock was stunned.  
Geodude evolved into...Graveler!  
"Graveler!" the breeder said.  
"Grave-ler!" his Pokémon cried.  
Erika was totally jumping up and down now!  
"THE GYM LEADER'S POKéMON, GEODUDE HAS JUST EVOLVED INTO THE STRONGER GRAVELER! I AM SO GLAD I'M GETTING ALL OF THIS!" she yelled.  
"Graveler, Magnitude!"   
Graveler's Magnitude became 8 and it knocked Happy out!  
"Happy! Oh no! Return!" Richie returned his Pokémon for a well-deserved rest.  
"Graveler! You did great! Return!" Brock returned his Pokémon as well.  
"That's 1 point for Brock!" Mr. Referee announced.  
Ikki and MetaBee decided to go next.  
"Let's get Meda-busy!" Ikki exclaimed.  
Brock knew what Pokémon he was going to use next.  
"I choose you, Crobat!"   
A bat with four wings appeared.  
"Whoa! It's weird bat!" MetaBee commented.  
Crobat didn't like the comment. It started screeching at MetaBee.  
"MetaBee! You got it all mad!" Ikki said.  
"Crobat, Wing Attack!" Brock instructed.  
Crobat dives down but misses.   
"MetaBee, that bat's pretty fast! You're going to have to use your Seeker Missiles when it stops moving." Ikki said.  
Crobat keeps diving but MetaBee keeps dodging!   
"Great! I don't think it's going to stop moving any time soon!" the KBT Type Medabot exclaimed.  
Ash and Richie were worried. If MetaBee loses then the match is over. Erika was still filming and Tracy was making sketches of MetaBee and Crobat!   
"It looks like MetaBee is trouble! If Crobat doesn't stop then MetaBee can't attack." Erika commented.  
"Ikki, you've got think of something or we'll lose!" Ash yelled.  
"We're running out of time! Crobat's going to hit soon!" Richie added.  
Crobat dives and MetaBee dodges.  
"Keep it up, Crobat!" Brock said in a loud voice.  
Crobat continues.  
Ikki didn't know what to do! He looked at MetaBee. He was going to get hit soon and when he does, he'll get knocked out. The MedaFighter looked around. He noticed the rocks on the arena...  
"I've got it!" Ikki exclaimed. "MetaBee, get in front of a rock."   
"What?!" MetaBee didn't know what he meant. "Wait a minute..."  
The Medabot jumps in front of a rock and Crobat dives.  
"Now, jump!" Ikki called out to his MedaWatch.  
MetaBee jumps and Crobat slams right into a rock!   
"Crobat!" Brock cried.  
"Now!" Ikki screamed.  
MetaBee get his missiles ready and attacks!  
"Kiss your mon goodbye! Seeker Missiles!"   
The missiles hit Crobat and exploded. The bat Pokémon was knocked out.  
"Crobat return!"  
"Crobat has been knocked out! And the winner is, MetaBee!" Mr. Referee exclaimed. "Each team has one point! Next winner takes all!"   
"Alright! Now all Ash has to do is win." Misty commented.  
"Yeah but let's hope he doesn't lose his cool." Tracy added.  
"Using a quick strategy, Ikki Tenryo and MetaBee defeats Crobat! Now Ash Ketchum has to win one more." Erika said.  
**************************  
Meanwhile, outside the Gym...  
"So, that Meta-whatever is strong after all." a female voice hissed.  
"Yeah. We need to capture it." a male voice replied.  
"Wait. We forgot something." a scratchy voice added.  
"Yeah. They need to prepare for trouble."  
"Don't forget to make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Wobbu-"  
"Meowth, that's right!  
It was just Team Rocket.  
"So, how are we going to capture their Pokémon and those Medabots." James wondered.  
"I've got a plan." Meowth announced.  
"What is it?" Jesse asked.  
"Wobbufet."  
Jesse returns her annoying blue blob to her PokéBall.  
Meowth began to whisper.  
***************************  
"Ready, Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah. We haven't battled in a long time. I'm going to use the same Pokémon that I beat you with. I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash replied.  
Pikachu jumps from the sidelines and get ready to battle.  
"Pika!"  
"Ok! Then I'm going to use Onix!"   
A giant rock snake appeared and roared.   
"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash commanded.  
The electric rat began running at a great speed.  
"Onix, Slam!" Brock ordered.  
Onix starts slamming down hard but Pikachu just jumps on its tail!  
"Now, Bind!"  
Onix binds Pikachu! The rat was trapped!  
"This is just like before!" Misty remembered.  
Ash knew what he had to do.  
"Thunder!"  
"Pika...CHU!!!"  
Electricity filled the arena and strikes Onix! The rock Pokémon roared which was not a good idea!  
The electricity surged through Onix's mouth and electrocuted it!  
Onix drops Pikachu and the match was over.  
"Onix has been knocked out! And the winner is, Pikachu!" Mr. Referee cried.  
"Yeah!" Ash, Richie and Ikki exclaimed.  
Brock returns Onix and gives, Ash, Richie and Ikki their badges.  
*****************************  
"So this is flying?!" Ranma asked.  
"Yep!" Goku answered.  
Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Ranma were flying towards Capsule Corps.  
Ranma was on Goku's back since he didn't know how to fly.   
After a while, they finally arrived.  
"Bulma!" Yamcha cried.  
Bulma came out and greeted them.  
"Hi! Did you hear, the worlds fused!"   
"We know!" Krillin commented.  
"So, who's your friend?" she asked.  
"That's Ranma." Goku said.  
"Yeah. We came her to ask you if you could build a spaceship for us." Ranma told her why they were there.  
"So, you think whatever fused the worlds is in space?" Bulma said. "I'll build you a ship then."  
Suddenly, there was a strange noise in the sky.  
Everyone looked up.  
"What's that!?" Ranma demanded.  
"They look like space pods." Krillin observed.  
"Everyone! Inside!" Goku yelled.  
They all ran inside. The pods landed after they did.   
Yamcha ran out to look at the pods. Krillin, Goku, Bulma and Ranma followed.  
The pods opened and out came three figures.   
"Finally. We're here." one of them said.  
"Look! There's Kakarot now!" another exclaimed.  
****************************** 


	8. Chapter 8: Strange People

Author's Note: Hi! I'm changing some stuff in this FanFiction that you all should be aware of. Everything will be spaced out now so it will (hopefully) be easier to read. Also, Juri will now be spelt Jeri. Henry made that comment about the T.V. show, just ignore that now. Pretend the T.V. Show NEVER existed in their world. It wasn't in the original anyway. I will now start each chapter with someone summarizing last chapter and someone will say some stuff at the end. I'm going to write more often now so expect at least one chapter a week!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Erika: Last time on "The Anime World", Ash, Richie and Ikki all got in an intense Gym Battle with Brock! Richie started out with Happy the Butterfree against Brock's Geodude who evolved into Graveler during the match. Happy was defeated but Ikki and MetaBee made a comeback by defeating the fast moving Crobat! Ash and Pikachu wins the match when Onix goes down! Meanwhile, three spacepods landed near Bulma's place! Goku, Krillain, Yamcha and Ranma was totally surprised when three what appears to be humans appear! Are they enemies or are they friends?  
*************************************************************************************************  
Strange People  
*************************************************************************************************  
Sakura stood outside of her father's room. Kero floated beside her. It was time. She had to tell her father that she had magical powers. Her hand reached out to knock on the door. Before she could, the door was set on fire!   
  
"It must be the Firey Card!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"No, really?" Kero said sarcastically.   
  
Sakura grabbed her key and released the wand.  
  
"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release! "   
  
The card Mistress jumped back and realized something.   
  
"Um...Kero...I dont have any cards so what do I do?"   
  
Kero sweatdropped. "You might want start shouting for the others to come in and help!"  
  
Sakura immediatly started shouting at the top of her lungs. The fire continued to grow bigger!   
  
"Sakura, your father!" Kero cried.  
  
The young girl gasped but suddenly remembered that her father was at the university!  
  
"He's not here! He's at the university! I forgot!"   
  
Kero began to transform. Wings surrounded him and when the transformation was complete, a winged creature appeared.  
  
At the same time, Li and Yue arrived.   
  
"Element: Water!" Li held his sword up and water began to hit the fire! The fire coems together and a girl with wings appeared. It was the Firey's real form.  
  
Sakura remembered the first time she captured the card. She had Windy and Watery's help but she doesn't have them now. Yue fires crystals at Firey but was defended with fire! Keroberos fires a cannon beam and it strikes!   
  
"Element: Water!"  
  
Firey fell to the ground, unable to move.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Firey Card, transform all your might, and draw your powers from my light! Firey Card!"   
  
Firey becomes a card in an instant.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Tai, Izzy, Sora, T.K., Cody, Ken, Takato, Henry and Rika wondered through the Digital World looking for Calumon. They were in the desert part of the world.  
  
"We've been searching for over an hour!" Tai complained.  
  
Takato, Henry and Rika were still fascinated by the new world that they were in.   
  
"Tai, stop complaining!" Sora was defiantly irritated.  
  
Before they could move on, a trio of youngsters came running towards them! All three tripped over a rock and fell.   
  
"Um...are you guys okay?" T.K. asked.  
  
A young girl wearing a red hood stared at the boy and instantly fell in love.   
  
"I'm just fine...Now that you're here!" she said.  
  
The others, a boy in a blue robe and another boy in a t-shirt and pants immediatly started shouting.   
  
"How can you fall for him?!"   
"I thought I was your favourite!"   
  
T.K. sweatdropped and said: "Um...I'm sure your very nice but..."  
  
Before he could finish, a girl in a bizarre outfit and a strange humanoid creature came running.  
  
"Finally! How can you three run so fast?" the girl was out of breath.   
  
The three kids were gone already! The girl was completly filled with anger!  
  
"I can't believe they're gone again!"   
  
By now, the Tamers and DigiDestiend all had a "look" on their face. The weird girl looked at them and had an idea.   
  
"I'll get one of you guys instead! By the way, I'm VesVes!" the girl took out what appeared to be a pool ball and struck it as if she were playing pool!  
  
The ball flies though the air right through Sora! The others were shocked as Sora fell and a mirror surrounded with a pink frame appeared.  
  
"SORA!!!" Biyomon cried as she dropped beside her partner crying.   
  
"Errr...That's not the Golden Mirror!" VesVes was annoyed, "Oh well. GariGari, get the mirror and let's get out of here."   
  
The creature that resembled a drill swallows the mirror! Biyomon and Tai was not going to let them get away with this.   
  
"Spiral Twister!"   
  
A spiral of fire hits GariGari but wasn't very effective.  
  
"So you want to fight? Get them!" VesVes jumped through a portal and disappeared.  
  
"Agumon! It's time to Digivovle!" Tai shouted.  
  
The reptile Digimon started to glow and Tai's Digivice went off.  
  
"Agumon Digivovle to...........Greymon!"   
  
Henry scanned the Digimon.  
  
"Greymon. Champion level. Special Attacks, Nova Blast and Great Horns Attack. So that's how a DigiDestined Digimon Digivolves!"   
  
Greymon opens his mouth and uses his powerful attack.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
However, GariGari just jumps out of the way! T.K. and Cody had another idea.  
  
"DigiArmour Energize!"   
  
"Patamon Armour Digivovle to.............Pegususmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to...............Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"How about at taste of my Gold Rush!"   
"And a double siding of Mane Wind!"   
  
GariGari just jumps away again.  
  
"You creatures are so pathetic." she murmured.  
  
"Pegususmon. Armour Level. Special Attacks, Star Shower, Mane Wind and Equus Beam." Takato noted.  
"Digmon. Also an Armour level. His Special Attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking." Henry continued.  
"So you can use your D-Arcs as a Digimon Scanner?" Izzy was curious about what other features it did.  
"How can you guys be discussing Digimon at a time liek this!?" Rika exclaimed, "Renamon!"  
  
The fox Digimon jumped upwards and released her attack.  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
GariGari had no way of escaping that one.   
  
"Ow! Ow! Stop it! That hurts! Ow!"   
  
Ken and Wormon noticed someone ELSE was coming towards them.   
  
"Hey, you guys! I see people coming!" he shouted.  
  
"They look like girls to me." Wormon observed.  
  
Everyone turned and looked.  
  
It was six girls in sailor costumes. Each one in a different colour.   
  
"There's that monster!" the one in a green costume said.  
  
"Um...Shouldn't you make that monsterS?" the one in a bright orange asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Izzy wondered.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Mini-Moon!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Together we are the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
GariGari got bored so she started spinning, becoming a rampaging tornado!  
*************************************************************************************************  
"This isn't a very fun game!" Calumno screamed inside a cage.  
  
Makuramon still had him while he flew over the Digital World.   
  
"Will you be quiet!? You haven't stopped talking since I captured you!" the Deva exclaimed.   
  
Calumon was just about to say something when a jet flew by, causing Makuramon to lose control! The cage opened and Calumon fell into a forest!  
  
Makuramon gets knocked off into a lake beside the forest.  
  
Inside the jet...  
  
"What was that thing we just hit, Mondo?" a girl asked.  
"Looked like a monkey to me, Rockna!" Mondo replied.  
"That's ridiculous!" Prof. Hiragi said.  
*************************************************************************************************  
"So, you could give me the power to Digivolve?"   
  
Impmon was negotiating with Chatsuramon.  
  
"Yes, and in return you destroy the Tamers and their new friends." the dog Deva replied.  
  
Impmon thougt about it. He wanted the power and he didn't really care about the Tamers...  
But then he remembered the day at camp where he played with Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon. Impmon crossed out that memory.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
*************************************************************************************************  
Back in the "Real" world, the others decided to split up and battle any Digimon that may appear. But before they started...  
  
"Ahhhh!" Jeri screamed.  
  
An octopus grabbed her!  
  
"Octomon. Champion Level. Special Attack is Spurting Ink!" Kazu scanned.  
  
"Jeri!" Leomon cried.  
*************************************************************************************************  
T.K.: Will Sakura find her dad or will she find another card? Can we defeat GariGari? What's up with the Sailor Scouts? Where's Mondo, Rockna and Prof. Hiragi headed for? Is Impmon really going to destroy the Tamers and the DigiDestined? Is Octomon just the first of many more Digimon to Bio-Emerge? Find out next time on "The Anime World"! 


End file.
